Unexpected Events
by Sweet Pripper
Summary: Co authored with Cowtails. God I hope this turns out well! *well Cowtails is going to make the sequel to this.*
1. Chapter 1

(This story begins when Cowtails got back from grounding I think... GOD I hope Skipper didn't mess up my notes!)

"I'm back aren't you all so happy!" Cowtails said happily.

Skipper stared at her, "Uhhh...Sure..."

Cowtails scowled, "Geez if you're all gonna be jerks I'll just let Sweet Pripper deal with you!"

Kowalski's eyes widened. "Oh please no...I missed you" He said quickly.

Rico nodded, "uhuh uhuh uhuh"

Private laughed nervously, "Me too!"

"So only Skipper needs punishment...what shall I do?" Cowtails said deep in thought.

"ANYTHING BUT THE CAT!" Skipper screamed.

Sweet Pripper's POV

"Or needle cat." I said.

"Needle cat...I like that idea." My friend said with a smile.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! HELP! NEEDLE WEILDING GIRLFRIEND IS ABOUT TO KILL ME!" Skipper screamed.

I don't think Cowtails would kill him… Or would she? Skipper ran past me screaming.

"Get back here you pint-sized commando!" Cowtails shouted, chasing Skipper with a needle in hand.

Then Private chased Cowtails with Rico.

"Cowtails! Please stop this!" The little penguin shouted.

"STOP! STOP!" Rico yelled.

I got out some popcorn to enjoy the show.

Skipper jumped on my lap suddenly, "AAHHHHHHHHH! SAVE ME!"

I had to stop myself from killing him myself. No one is allowed on my lap!

"Skipper! It's your girlfriend! I really don't think she'll kill you!" Kowalski shouted.

I look over to see Private calming Cowtails down. She looked calm.

"Yes...he didn't mean to be rude to you..." Private said slowly.

"KABOOM!" Rico suddenly shouted.

The calm expression was wiped from her face, "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M GONNA KILL MY BOYFRIEND! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

(I am listening to the song, Kill My Boyfriend. xD)

"Uh oh...Private, Rico, she's gone to extreme insane levels! Duck and cover! Get out of here and go to Sweet Pripper's house now! Skipper, nice serving with you!" Kowalski shouted.

Then the three penguins grabbed me and ran out of Cowtails house. I got legs you know!

**Skipper's POV**

OHCRAPOHCRAP!

"Mommy..." I gulped.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'LL FIND YOU SOONER OR LATER, SKIPPY! HEEEHEEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHE!" Cowtails shouted.

I'm dead!

**Skipper: PLease don't review!**

**Kowalski: For our sakes! **

**Me: Oh shut up! **

**Skipper: She'll kill us if you review!**

**Me: I wouldn't kill you! Maybe! MHAHA!**

**Private: REVIEW SO WE CAN LIVE! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Finally! Now enjoy the chapter! **_

_**-Sweet Pripper**_

**Sweet Pripper's POV**

"First of all, KOWALSKI, I WANTED TO SEE SKIPPER DIE! Second of all, Rico gimme my popcorn! third of all, Your letting your leader get killed?!" I shouted.

The three birds gave me a blank stare.

**Skipper's POV**

Cowtails suddenly stopped chasing me.

"Why am I holding a butter knife?" She asked.

I sighed in relief. Sweet Pripper and my team then came back.

"maybe I can stay calm this time," Cowtails frowned, "but I'm not sure."

"test out again?" Rico grunted.

Then he opened his beak to yell Ka-boom but we covered his beak, "NO!"

"God Rico! WHAT IS UP WITH THE KA-BOOM! ALL I HEAR IS KA BOOM AND KA BOOM ALL DAY!" Sweet Pripper shouted.

Rico sticked his tongue out at her, "KABOOM KABOOM KABOOM KABOOM KABOOOM KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! HAHAHA!"

Cowtails rolled her eyes.

"very mature Rico." She said.

"very mature Rico" We mocked her.

"All of you are so immature for army guys!" Cowatils huffed. "Unlike me, I'm very mature." She added.

Sweet Pripper got out some cookies, "Want some cookies?"

My girlfriend squealed, "COOKIES!"

Then she grabbed a bunch from Sweet Pripper and stuffed them in her mouth. What a pig!

"Yes... you are WAAAAY more mature than us." I said, rolling my eyes.

"So? We writers are mature." Sweet Pripper scowled. Then she smiled, "Besides, WHO CAN SAY NO TO COOKIES! Though I get them for free." She took out a bag of cookies.

"HEY THOSE ARE MINE YOU DORK!" Kowalski shouted.

He has some nerve calling Sweet Pripper a dork...

"Well, get used to it, you'll be stuck with me taking your cookies for the whole summer!" Sweet Pripper smirked.

"That sucks." Kowalski said in a dull tone.

"Yep but that's life." She said.

"I wasn't serious." Kowalski huffed.

**Kowalski's POV**

Sweet Pripper dropped the cookies and took out a blade, "You're. Dead."

"Oh crap." I squeaked.

"YOUR DEATH BELONGS TO ME! MAHAMHAAA!" She shouted with a crazy laugh.

"Woo hoo! Kill Kowalski Day! " Cowtails cheered.

Oh yeah, she was being a great help...

Then I heard Private, Rico and Skipper chanting, "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!"

"WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?!" I screamed, running away from Sweet Pripper.

"DIE YOU LIVING CREATURES OF DARKNESS!" She shouted.

What the hell?

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!" I cried out.

"I'M GONNA KILL EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM! " Sweet Pripper yelled.

"Great! NOW SWEET PRIPPER HAS GONE CRAZY!" I screamed.

"YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME! OR LIVE!" She crackled.

**Private's POV**

We all stopped. We ran with Kowalski screaming.

"She's getting closer!" He screamed.

"GET READY TO DIE!" Sweet Pripper shouted.

"COOKIES AND ICE CREAM!" Kowalski suddenly shouted.

Why the heck did he say that?

"NOW YOUR GONNA DOUBLE DIE!" Sweet Pripper shouted, throwing a random cat.

Kowalski screamed. Cowtails screeched in terror.

"Cowtails! Over here!" Skipper shouted from our hiding spot.

Cowtails ran over and ducked behind the desk.

"Who Should I kill now? Hmm..." Sweet Pripper said thoughtfully.

I noticed Kowalski was limp on the ground.

"K'walsk?" I whispered.

"Shhh! He's just unconscious...I think she thinks he's dead though...maybe if we all pretend she killed us she'll calm down a little..." Cowtails shushed me.

"No! we need to keep our cover and stay hidden." Skipper shouted/whispered.

"yeah probably a good idea.." Cowtails gulped.

I whimpered loudly. Cowtails quickly covered my beak.

Sweet Pripper rushed towards our hiding spot, "FEAR ME AND DIE!"

Then everyone left while I stayed frozen. I trembled and looked up at her.

"h-hello Sweet P-Prippah...enjoying the weathah?" I asked nervously.

"I will kill you If you don't tell me where YOUR FRIENDS ARE IN 10 SECONDS!" She snapped.

I fell to the ground.

**Skipper's POV**

"dang...she didn't even touch him and now he's unconscious too..." Cowtails said loudly.

Me and Rico covered her mouth.

"Died from fright. Check." Sweet Pripper said then ran over to us.

Cowtails picked me up and ran.

"YOU CAN RUN! BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!" I heard Sweet Pripper scream.

"AAAAHHHH! SORRY SWEETIE!" Cowtails cried, dropping me.

I look up to see Sweet Pripper, "AAAAHHHHH!"

She swinged the knife against my head.

**Cowtails POV**

"YOUR NEXT COWTAILS!" I heard Sweet Pripper scream.

I tripped and looked up.

"Your hair looks GREAT today..." I said nervously.

She then swung the knife at me.


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter is a disgrace to my talent! Review please /_

_-Sweet Pripper_

**Sweet Pripper's POV**

I panicked when I saw Cowtails, "OH GOD PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE PASSED OUT!"

I suddenly heard Kowalski yell, "AHHH! KILLER!"

I stood there confused. All the penguins came over carefully.

"Where's Cowta-" Skipper stopped himself in mid sentence, "HOLY CRAP WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"I don't know, everything has been a blur!" I shouted.

Then I fell silent. Stupid savage side...

"Damnit. My savage side has struck." I muttered.

"Savage?" Kowalski repeated questionly.

"It's when I get mad. Then I end up trying to kill everyone." I said quietly.

Skipper looked at Cowtails, "Not sure what you did to her..."

"I hope she's alright..." Private said softly.

Kowalski walked over to Cowtails and looked her over.

"Her stomach isn't moving, so I'll say she's dead." He said.

"YOUR FAULT!" Rico yelled.

"I COULDN'T STOP MYSELF!" I shouted.

"NOOO! COWTAILS, MY LOVE! NOO!" Skipper screamed.

Cowtails opened her eyes, "What's with all the screaming in my ear, Skipper?"

All the penguins hugged her then glared at me. It hurts to have my crush glaring at me.

"I told you! Not my fault!" I groaned in annoyance.

I put my blade in my bag.

"Savage is nothing compared to my manic side." I said.

"Manic side? Is it worse?" Cowtails asked, prying the penguins off her.

"Oh yeah. Chainsaw. No blade." I answered with a shiver.

Killing people with a chainsaw? Not a nice thought...

"I just wished Blowhole didn't steal that controller to control my manic side." I mumbled.

Cowtails gulped, "But Blowhole wants me as his girlfriend...and now that I'm friends with you..."

"He could use it to get to you." Skipper finished.

"I GOTTA GET AWAY FROM YOU!" Cowtails screamed.

Time to go kill that Dolphin... I opened my closet and Blowhole tumbled out.

"Wait, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I shouted.

"Does that matter?" Blowhole asked in an annoyed tone.

"FUCK YEAH!" I screamed, taking out my chainsaw.

"BUT I DIDN'T PRESS IT!" Blowhole shouted.

"YOUR DEAD FOR TAKING SOMETHING THAT DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU!" I snapped.

"What did I steal?"

"MY CONTROLLER!"

Blowhole began to crawl away, "HELP!"

"NO ONE IS GOING TO SAVE YOU!" I shouted, breaking the controller.

I smiled satisfied. I began to laugh evilly but I slapped myself, "That was a close one! I almost-"

Blowhole cut me off, "Turned savage again?"

"Uh I was going to say almost tried to kill everyone again. " I said slowly.

Then I pointed my chainsaw, "NOW GET OUT OR I'LL REALLY KILL YOU!"

Blowhole got on his Segway and zoomed out of here.

I suddenly heard Cowtails shout, "Wait! Blowy! Take me with you!"

**Skipper's POV**

Cowtails shook her head, "Did that really just come out of my mouth?"

I felt tears sting my eyes. AH no! I don't cry!

"Uh yeah it just did." Sweet Pripper said to Cowtails.

_Uh oh... Is Cowtails falling for Blowhole? _

_Everyone: That doesn't explain why Cowtails switched her crush to Kowalski..._

_Me: It's going to be in a future chapter! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Private: Oh dear..._

_Me: *passed out on couch*_

_Skipper: SP says, enjoy the chapter and review. _

_Kowalski: But don't really review. _

-PoM (LOL the penguins)

Cowtails ran over to Blowhole and clinged to him.

"Don't go! I want to help destroy the penguins!" Then she shook he head, "why the heck am I hugging BLowhole?"

I glared, "whoever's cruel joke it is to control Cowtails, knock it off! That includes you, Blowhole!"

The rest of my team looked around.

"Don't look at me, I am not the cause of this." Sweet Pripper said slowly.

"It's so not my fault..." Blowhole muttered.

"liar!" Sweet Pripper snapped.

"Let's go Blowy." Cowtails said with a girlish giggle which isn't her at all!

I growled under my breath.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Sweet Pripper suddenly shouted.

"Please don't go manic!" Blowhole yelped.

"Good idea. I'll just let the guys take care of you." She said.

Blowhole's jaw dropped, "WAIT WHAT?!"

I smirked while chuckling, "this is what you get for controlling MY girlfriend!"

Then we all attacked him.

**Cowtails POV**

I shook my head, " I'm confused...why are they attacking Blowhole? And why did I...? I'm outta here! I'm going back home."

I walked to my house confused.

"Stupid penguins." I muttered.

Then the lights suddenly flickered.

"Guys.. This isn't funny."

Then the lights went off

"EEEP! NOT AGAIN!" I screamed.

Then everything went black.

**Sweet Pripper's POV**

We rushed to Cowtails house.

"blast! It was his plan all along! to make her go home so he could take her! dang it!" Skipper shouted.

"if it's all the same to you sir, I would blame Sweet Pripper." Kowalski said.

What?! The nerve!

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I WAS EATING COOKIES THEN I FELL ASLEEP! QUIT BLAMING ME!" I spat.

"yeah right! it's obviously your fault because...why is it her fault?"

"Umm..."

**_~ No one's POV_**

Cowtails opened her eyes to see she was in a big cage.

"are you kidding? I got taken AGAIN?" She groaned.

~ Sweet Pripper scoffed, "My savage side gets a hold of me then I accidently let Blowhole out of my closet, then Cowtails wants to go with Blowhole then you guys try to beat him up then she goes home and then shes gone and this is my fault?! I do not see how this is my fault. 000000%."

"well boys, now you know what we have to do?" Skipper asked.

"Watch Lunacorns and eat ice cream!" Private cheered.

The three penguins sat in front of the TV and ate Ice cream.

"I meant rescue Cowtai- oooh! is that fruity mint swirl ice cream?!"

Sweet Pripper rolled her eyes.

"You guys do dat... I'm going to recuse my friend.. " She mumbled.

~ "You know I'm never going to give up." Blowhole said with a smirk.

~ " She'll die anyway because she's not trained." Skipper said in a dull tone.

"Skippah, that's mean!" Private shouted.

~ "So Blowy, you gonna let me outta this cage or what? You can't really kiss me when I'm in here and you're out there.." Cowtails said with a sweet smile.

"Good point." Blowhole said, unlocking the cage, "Now kiss."

~ "Now BYE SUCKERS! except Private! HE'S AWESOME!" Sweet Pripper shouted then ran off.

Private smiled.

"alright men, let's go save Cowtails." Skipper growled.

"Skippa..." Private frowned.

"ugh fine! and Sweet Pripper..." Skipper groaned.

~ "uh...how about we uh...call the penguins? Yeah, call the penguins!" Cowtails said with a nervous smile.

"Not without my kis-" Blowhole began but was smacked in the head with a stuffed animal.

He turned to see Sweet Pripper. He pressed a button on his Segway, causing a cage to fall on Sweet Pripper.

"DAGNABIT!" She growled.

"On second thought I'll call the pen-goo-wins." Blowhole said, pressing another button.

~ "Um, Skipper? Blowhole is on the TV..." Kowalski gulped.


	5. Chapter 5

_This took me a day to do.. Why? I had to force myself to make it. _

_-Sweet Pripper_

"DAGNABIT YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO TAKE SOMEONE CLOSE TO ME AND NOW YOU TOOK SWEET PRIPPER ALONG WITH THEM! WHEN IS IT GONNA END?! ARGH YOU SON OF A PANCAKE! BACON FRIES ENGLAND SNOWCONES AUSTIN BILLY LIGHTNING THUNDER BOOM!" Skipper shouted.

Private and Rico backed away. ~ Cowtails sighed in relief then noticed Sweet Pripper.

"what the heck?! here I'll help you!" She said, running over to her friend's cage.

SP had a non amused look on her face.

"Well Skipper- Hey what are you doing?!" Blowhole began but cut himself off when he noticed Cowtails.

He glared at her.

"Time for plan h!" Sweet Pripper shouted.

She got out her chainsaw and sawed her way out, "I did it!"

Another cage fell on her.

"OH COME ON!" SP screamed.

Cowtails stopped to stare at Blowhole, "oh Blowy I'm so sorry!"

She ran over to Blowhole and hugged him.

~ Skipper growled, "grrr...whoever is controlling her stop it!"

"what are you talking about? No one's controlling me! I chose to do this!" Cowtails smirked.

~ Skipper ran away from the screen crying.

"Ouch..." Rico winced.

"oh my...it's got to have hurt if Skippah's crying..." Private frowned sadly.

~ "Is Skipper crying?" Sweet Pripper asked, surprised.

"Thats gotta to ruin his ego." She then chainsawed her way out of that cage.

Her eyes turned red as she glared. SP pushed Cowtails away from Blowhole and chased him.

"GET BACK HERE!" She shouted.

"I RAN OUT OF CAGES HELP!" He then fell off his Segway.

Thats when Sweet Pripper's eyes went back to blue-green.

"UGh I'm bored." She groaned.

Then the teen circled Blowhole, "I know your behind this Bottle Nose. So explain yourself!"

~ Skipper sniffed while Private and Rico watched with interest.

~ "Hey! Blowy did nothing wrong!" Cowtails shouted, helping the dolphin back up and hopped on the Segway with him. "put the bubble around us like you did on TV!" She squealed.

(GAG!) Blowhole pressed a button on his Segway that formed the bubble then zoomed out of the lair.

Sweet Pripper began shaking with anger, "BLOWHOLE YOU NO GOOD MOTHER FUCKER!"

~ Cowtails smiled sweetly at Blowhole, "now we're alone..."

~ "Skippah someone was controlling her! Now we've got to go rescue her!" Private shouted.

"you're right. men, let's pick Sweat Pripper up from his lair and find wherever he took Cowtails!" Skipper agreed.

Private stared at him, "Skippah, its SWEET Prippah..."

"whatever. move out!" Skipper rolled his eyes.

~"I can't believe he got away with this! I never lose a fight! Unless If I'm arguing with the penguins." Sweet Pripper said, pacing around. Then she paused, "And I HEARD THAT! YOU MESS UP MY NAME AGAIN AND YOU'LL FACE MY CHAINSAW!"

Suddenly the penguin's spaceship landed in the lair. The teen raced in the spaceship. Then it took off again.

"okay, Kowalski, do you see them?" Skipper asked.

"Skippah, they're up ahead, but you might want to take a look at this!" Private said, looking out the small window.

Skipper, Rico went to the window to see Blowhole kissing Cowtails. Sweet Pripper looked out the window too and she ran off to throw up.

"What is everyone looking at?" Kowalski asked, walking over, "EGAD!"

~ "Blowy, we've got company..." Cowtails said sweetly. Then she shook her head, "Wha...?"

She fell silent.

"Look! It doesn't look like she is under control anymore!" Private cheered.

~ Cowtails winked at them.

~ "Yes! she's on our side!" Skipper shouted.

_I'm bored. Review.. OR DIE! MAHAAA!_


	6. Chapter 6

_I got this chapter done Cowtails and I'm trying to hurry up so you can make that sequel! _

_-Sweet Pripper_

SP was sitting down flipping a coin, "Wait, what are we doing again?" She asked.

Kowalski face flippered. SP threw the coin down.

"WAIT! We are rescuing Cowtails!" She shouted.

~ "Do you birds ever give up?" Blowhole scowled.

"apparently not, let's just find a new hiding spot. Remember, you don't give up either..." Cowtails said with a sweet smile.

~ "she's still faking...hmmm...what should we do? Kowalski! Options!" Skipper shouted.

~ "come on Blowy let's go." Cowtails said.

"Alright..." Blowhole sighed, flying off.

~ "HOW ABOUT THE OPTION GO AFTER THEM!" SP shouted.

"BUT HE DIDN'T ASK YOU FOR OPTIONS!" Kowalski argued.

Sweet Pripper narrowed her eyes, "Then whats your option?"

Kowalski fell silent.

"You don't even have one!" SP smirked.

"ugh, retards." Private groaned, then he slapped himself, "Whats gotten into me?"

~ "Blowy where are we going?" Cowtails asked.

~ "Wait who ya calling a retard?" Sweet Pripper growled, fighting the urge to kill her crush.

~ "Away from the Pen-goo-wins thats for sure!" Blowhole huffed.

~ "You, who else!" Kowalski shouted.

"NO I'm not! YOU ARE!"

"No you are!"

"No you!"

~ "well duh..." Cowtails rolled her eyes. 'I think I'm starting to love Blowhole..' She shook her head, "what? no. I'm not going to the bad side!"

~ "shut up ladies!" Skipper shouted.

"NO YOU SHUT UP!" SP snapped.

Kowalski's eyes widened, "Whoa! Sweet Pripper! We don't tell Skipper to shut up!"

"Oh my.. I'm so scared!" SP said sarcastically then exploded, "I CAN TELL ANYONE TO SHUT UP!"

~ "What?" Blowhole asked.

~ "back away slowly men...a creature like this can be dangerous when it's mad..." Skipper said, taking a step back.

**Sweet Pripper's POV**

That hurt right there. Creature.

_"YOU DAMN CREATURE! CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT!" My mother shouted._

_I flinched. All I did was break a dish on accident..._

**No one's POV**

~ Cowtails looked surprised, "huh? oh...I was just talking to myself..." Then she bushed. 'why the heck am I blushing?! I never blush for real around anyone but Skipper!'

~ "I'M NOT A CREATURE DAMN YOU!"

"Skipper I would suggest to stop making her mad..." Kowalski warned.

"SHUT UP MANIC!" Sweet Pripper shouted.

"Rico's the manic!" The tall penguin snapped.

"I'll Deal with Skipper later..." SWeet Pripper growled. She looked out the window then paused, "Wait... Did.. You... Call.. ME.. A... IT?!" She spun around with red eyes.

_Review so I can make next chapter! :D_

_Skipper: Don't review!_

_Me: Way to ruin my mood! D:_


	7. Chapter 7

_this took hours... A lot of hours..._

_-Sweet Pripper_

Kowalski face flippered, "Now you did it..."

~ Cowtails banged her head on the inside of the bubble, "you...don't...like...him...you...don't...like...h im..."

~ Skipper took a step forward. "yes...I...did..." He smirked, "come on, what you got?"

Private dragged the other penguins behind the control board, "TAKE COVAH!"

Sweet Pripper cracked her knuckles, "BRING IT ON PECKER FACE!"

"I have my bets on Skipper since Sweet Pripper is a human.." Kowalski said slowly.

SP got out her chainsaw, " Your going to eat those words for your last meal..."

"I take it back.." Kowalski muttered.

"bring it on...IT." Skipper smirked.

~ Cowtails forgot Blowhole was there as she continued to bang her head, "you...don't...like...him...no...you...don't..."

~ SP smirked then smacked Skipper with her chainsaw repeatedly. ~ Blowhole looked at Cowtails confused.

~ "Skipper is good as dead. YOU CAN'T BEAT A CHAINSAW!" Kowalski shouted. "Wait.."

Sweet Pripper was smacking the leader out of bloody heck.

"Yep.. Skipper is dead!"

~ "what are you looking at, Bottle Nose?" Cowtails huffed, then sighed, "sorry...I'm just getting dizzy from hitting my head.." 'did I just apologize to Blowhole?! argh!'

Cowtails went back to banging her head.

"Cowtails, why are you banging your head?" Blowhole asked.

~ "ugh...men...medical treatment..." Skipper groaned before passing out.

"Skippa!" Private shouted.

~ Cowtails continued to bang her head, "let's just say it's a unique situation.. getting...dizzy.."

She fell to the ground.

~ "OH GOD SKIPPER! I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE HIM PASS OUT! WHAT THe HELL IS WRONG WITH ME AND MY ANGER ISSUES!" Sweet Pripper screamed.

"For a start, SHUT UP!" Kowalski snapped.

"Fine..." SP sighed. 'I hope he isn't dead!'

~ "Oh crap.." Blowhole said with wide eyes.

~ Private, Rico, and Kowalski began to try to help Skipper. The leader groaned.

" I think he's coming to!" Private shouted.

"THANK GOD! I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD!" Sweet Pripper blurted out.

~ Blowhole flew to the ground, opened the bubble, picks up Cowtails and puts her on the ground. He bandages her head which was bleeding.

Cowtails opened her eyes to see Blowhole leaning over her, "what the-? ow my head..."

~ "why were you so worried? Have you developed a crush on Skippah or something?" Private asked.

Sweet Pripper's eyes widened, "WHAT NO! I have a crush on a different penguin!"

~ "And this is why we don't bang our head Cowtails." Blowhole said as if it was the most simplest thing in the world.

~ Private raised his brow, "mmmhmmmm...I'm sure..."

"much better..." Skipper said limping over, "what are we talking about?"

~ Cowtails closed her eyes tightly, "yeah, I can see that...I was just having a certain issue inside my head.." She blushed.

~ "I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!" SP shouted, not noticing Skipper had came over.

~ "So are you ok?" Blowhole asked.

"yeah i guess..." Cowtails said, blushing harder. 'god quit blushing!'

~ " Crush on who?" Skipper asked with a confused glance.

"oh no one just a private conversation we were having about a certain commando penguin..."Private said slowly.

"PRIVATE!" SP shouted, face palming while blushing.

~ "Wait, are you blushing...?" Blowhole asked slowly.

"ummm...no..." Cowtail said, glancing around. 'dang it quit blushing and get up!'

~ "so it's Rico?" Skipper questioned.

"no, it's not Rico, but he's a bit smarter than Rico.." Private laughed.

"Private don't you dare..." SP growled, keeping her hand on her face.

~ "If you're not blushing... What are you doing?" Blowhole asked.

"umm...okay fine I'm blushing..." Cowtails said, covering her face. 'dang you why can't you just get up, and tell him to stop leaning over you!'

~ "Kowalski?" Skipper guessed.

Private stared at Sweet Pripper and opened his beak to say something but SP cut him off, "NOBODY!"

~ Blowhole leaned away, "Can you get up?" 'Sounds like skipper just lost his Girl Friend... Heh..'

"I don't know, maybe..." Cowtails said, standing up.

She wobbled then fell to the ground with a groan.

~ "there's a commando penguin named Nobody?" Skipper asked, surprised.

"no! My gosh Skippah it's you!" Private shouted, blowing his top.

_Oooooo..._

_Skipper: Shut up.._

_Me: Fine. Also review! _


	8. Chapter 8

_Working on this is hard! I can't wait for the sequel..._

"wha...?" Skipper trailed off.

"PRIVATE HOW COULD YOU! AND I DON'T! I HAVE A CRUSH ON A PENGUIN THATS NOT COMMANDO! GEEZZZ!" SP shouted.

~ "Do you need help...?" Blowhole asked slowly.

'say no say no say no' "Yes..." Cowtails said then blushed. 'dang you!'

~ Private stared confused while Skipper sighed in relief.

"who then?" Private asked, thinking thoughtfully, "hmmm...not Skippah, me, Kowalski, Rico...not Buck ROckgut...not Manfredi or Johnson...hmmmm..."

"I'll never tell!" Sweet Pripper shouted.

"I can use the truth Serum..." Kowalski warned.

"NO GET IT AWAY FROM ME! YOU GUYS DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" SP screamed.

~ Blowhole picked up Cowtails ad (somehow) carries her while riding to his new lair. Cowtails was blushing the whole way there.

'you like him, you like him, you like him...' "SHUT UP!" She screamed, hitting herself.

~ Skipper narrowed his eyes, "Kowalski hand me that truth serum. We'll force it down your throat if we have to."

"NO YOU WON'T!" Sweet Pripper shouted, running around at non-human speed, "I REFUSE!"

Kowalski handed Skipper the truth serum, "How is she running like that?"

~ Cowtails continued to hit herself.

'you like him you like him you like him' "shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up!" She screamed.

~ Skipper tackled SP as she ran by. He forced the serum down her throat and stood on her stomach, "now who's the penguin you have a crush on?!"

SP covered her mouth, "MTFFF!"

"Oh come on! no covering your mouth!" Kowalski whined.

Private pinned down SP's hand while Rico pinned the other one.

"tell us,human!" Skipper snapped.

~ "SHUT UP!" Cowtails screamed, smacking herself.

~ "THERES NO WAY I'M TELLING YOU THAT I HAVE A CRUSH ON PRIVATE! SO HA!" Sweet Pripper smirked. Then her eyes widened, "I just did... Didn't I...?"

"Um yah..." Kowalski said slowly.

Sweet Pripper screamed then pushed everyone off.

Then she jumped off the space ship, "OH SHIT! THAT WASN'T A GOOD IDEA!" She shouted. Her body smashed against the ground, "OW! I BROKE MY LEG!"

~ "SHUT UP!" Cowtails shouted, smacking herself again.

~ Private froze.

"i knew it!" Skipper crowed.

Private then jumped off the space ship.

"PRIVATE!" Skipper shouted.

The spaceship landed near SP.

"Are you okay Sweet Prippah?" Private asked.

"Kind of. My leg broke when I jumped out. But on the other hand, I'm fine!" SP said with a smile.

Kowalski walked out of the spaceship, "Fine? YOUR LEG IS BROKEN WOMEN!"

Sweet Pripper stared at him annoyed, "Its just a broken leg and dizziness..." 'DON'TFAINT!DON'TFAINT! DAMMIT!'

The young teen fainted.

~ Blowhole frowned, "Cowtails stop telling yourself to shut up and stop hitting yourself!"

She whined, "why? the voice is annoying!" 'you like him..' "GRRRR! shut up!" Cowtails screamed, hitting herself one last time causing her to pass out.

~ Private began to panic, "SWEET PRIPPAH! SHE'S DEAD! AHHHH!"

Skipper slapped him, "Calm yourself soldier, Kowalski's working on it! Don't tell me you like her too!"

Private fell silent, twiddling his flippers, "Well..."

"wow. everyone but me is having a wonderful romance.." Skipper sniffed.

"I believe she's still alive..." Kowalski said, poking SP's leg.

The teen woke up and kicked Kowalski, "THAT HURT MORON!"

"That doesn't mean you kick me!" Kowalski shouted.

"Its instincts." Sweet Pripper said, wrapping a bandage around her leg, "The best thing is to never panic!" She fell down when she stood up, "Dammit."

"so when are we gonna rescue Cowtails so I can have MY romance?" Skipper asked, stamping his foot.

Private smiled sweetly at SP.

~ Cowtails was surprised that she was in a bed, "whoa! who put me here?! ow my head..."

~ "Oh hey Private!" SP said smiling at Private. Then she paused, "Wait Cowtails? OH yah... Thats not possible thanks to my leg here!"

~ "Uh me, who else?" Blowhole said, coming in the room.

~ Private blushed, "Hello..."

Skipper huffed, "Fine, private, stay here with her. The rest of my men will come with me."

~ Cowtails jumped up, "when did you get in here? Where am I? why does MORE of my head hurt now instead of just the back?"

~ "Ok bye Skipper!" Sweet Pripper shouted, then turned to Private with a blush. 'Wait, why am I blushing? I never blush!'

"Ok then.." Kowalski said slowly.

~ "UM, just got here. You're in my new lair... Well your head hurts cause you been abusing your head..." Blowhole explained.

~ "I'm confused, why is she blushing at SKippah when she said she liked me?" Private asked.

Rico shrugged.

"No Private! I wasn't blushing at the most annoying thing on earth! I like you! Not Skipper!" Sweet Pripper quickly explained.

~ "well then...wait a sec am I in YOUR bed?" Cowtails asked, blushing.

"Um, yes?" Blowhole's answer sounded more like a question.

Cowtails sighed, " Why does this have to be so awkward? Cowtails if you like him instead of SKipper now you gotta tell him... I don't wanna tell him, he's evil and he only wants me because of revenge on the penguins, he probably doesn't like me for real anymore...yes he does just quit blushing and tell him sometime! shut up..."

~ "really?" Private smiled up at SP.

Rico gagged then left with Kowalski and Skipper.

~ The other penguins walked to Blowhole's lair.

"now how do we find the entrance?" Skipper asked.

~ "Yah know I'm listening?" Blowhole grinned.

~ "Yep! I always have but I didn't want Skipper to beat me up if I told you. Say, how did Skipper react after I jumped off? I hope he wasn't mad." Sweet Pripper smiled then frowned nervously.

"oh he wasn't. He was just mad when I jumped aftah you. But you were worth it." Private said with a sweet smile.

~ Cowtails laughed nervously, "you are?"

~ Sweet Pripper blushed, "Aww Thats so sweet Private. But thats obvious. You're always Sweet."

~ "Uh-huh. But I wouldn't use you." Blowhole said with a smile.

~ "would you like to...um..." Private began, blushing.

~ Cowtails looked up blushing, "You're not just saying it?"

~ "Like to what?"SP said with a smile.

~ "Of course I mean it." Blowhole said honestly.

~ "be my girlfriend?" Private finished, closing his eyes tightly.

_Will I say yes? :3_


	9. Chapter 9

_Another chapter done! :D_

~ Skipper, Rico, and Kowalski were wiggling through the vents. They stopped above the room where Cowtails was.

"well then...I guess uh..." Cowtails said, getting out of the bed.

~ "YES YES!" Sweet Pripper squealed. Then she paused, "Did i just girly squeal? Who cares!" "PRIVATE ASKED ME TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND! YAY!" She screamed. SP got up to dance but fell down, "DARN IT! My leg ruined my dancing!"

Private giggled, "well what do we do now?"

~ "Is someone in the air-vent? Or is that just me?" Blowhole asked.

~ "I guess stay here." SP said with a sigh.

~ "so much for a romantic moment..." Cowtails mumbled.

"no I don't think there's anyone in the air vent..." She said louder, going to stand next to Blowhole.

She looked up, "Nope."

~ "what would you like to do now that Skipper and Rico and Kowalski ar gone?" Private asked.

~ "Ok then..." Blowhole said slowly.

~ "Hmm... beats me. What do you want to do?" SP replied.

"Movie?" Private suggested.

~ Cowtails titled her head sideways and smiled nervous at Blowhole, "heh.."

~ " That would be nice, lets see..." Sweet Pripper said, slowly getting up, "well it doesn't hurt that bad anymore."

~ "What?" Blowhole asked.

~ "great! lead the way since I don't know my way around this town..." Private said, blushing shyly.

~ The penguins moved a little in the air vent then fell into the room causing Cowtails to squeal and cling to Blowhole.

~ "Okey dokey!" SP said, starting to walk to the closest movie theater.

~ "Skipper.. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Blowhole shouted.

"Getting my girlfriend back!" Skipper snapped, getting into a fighting pose.

Cowtails twiddled her fingers and looked down.

~ Private followed SP happily, "what movie would you like to see? I'll pay for you...I don't think I'd have to pay, right? they'd think I'm your pet..."

~ "She doesn't even love you anymore!" Blowhole shouted.

~ "It doesn't matter as long it's not scary! I hate scary movies! You don't have to pay! Well that depends if penguins use money." Sweet Pripper said, arriving at the movie theater, "Oh we're here!"

Private saw a no pets sign and pointed, "um...Sweet Prippah?"

~ Skipper stopped his fighting pose, "what do you mean? of course she does!"

Cowtails kept her head down. 'oh no...things are about to get SO ugly...and embarrassing...what will Sweet Pripper think? That I betrayed her?'

~ "Hmm... I think I GOT an idea..." Sweet Pripper said slowly, looking at Private, "And it involves a bag with air holes..."

~ "No she doesn't!" Blowhole argued.

~ " alright, as long as I get to stay with you I'm totally fine.." Private smiled.

~ Cowtails moved closer to Blowhole.

"Is this a trick?" Skipper asked, "Cowtails, blink twice if he's forcing you to do this!"

The teen said nothing.

~ SP put Private in a bag, walked in, payed for the tickets and got into the movies.

"That was easy!" She said, taking Private out.

~ Blowhole scowled, "It ain't my fault bird! She simply doesn't love you anymore! Accept it!"

"You're lying! you're tricking me! Cowtails, you're not dating him, right?" Skipper asked, hopeful.

"no..." Cowtails said slowly. 'but you want to...'

~ "What movie is this?" Private asked, sitting by Sweet Pripper.

"Its EPIC! Yes Epic is a movie Private. I saw the trailer and it rocks!" SP said, giggling.

~ "Actually I'm telling the truth" Blowhole said.

~ " I've nevah heard of this film before..." Private said slowly, watching with SP, "ooo! Delightful!" He clapped.

~ "well, Blowhole, if she doesn't love me, who does she love? Hmm?" Skipper asked.

~ " It's the 2nd awesome film I ever heard of." SP giggled.

~ "I believe she loves me, according to the argument with herself." Blowhole answered.

"Heck N- Wait what? Cowtails, is this... True?" Kowalski questioned, scared on how his leader would react to this.

~ "What's the first?" Private asked.

~ "maaaaaaaybe..." Cowtails said slowly, glancing at Blowhole.

Skipper narrowed his ice blue eyes, "what do you mean, maybe?"

~ SP giggled again, "THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR! Thats how I know Skipper is chicken of needles." Then her eyes widened, "Don't tell Skipper I said he was chicken of needles! He. Will. Kill. Me! And I don't want to die!"

~ "Uh-oh..." Kowalski said, backing away.

~ "don't worry, I'll nevah let anything hurt you, Sweet Prippah." Private said, smiling sweetly.

~ Cowtails nudged Blowhole.

"What...do you...mean...maybe?" Skipper asked again, gritting his beak.

Rico backed away.

~ "AWW your so sweet!" SP said with a smile.

~ Blowhole looked at Cowtails, "What do you expect me to do?"

Kowalski squealed then dived under the bed. (LOL) Skipper was shaking with rage.

"try not to die..." Cowtails said slowly.

Skipper punched Blowhole in the face.

"Skipper knock it off!" The teen snapped.

"what did you do to her?! What did you do to her mind?!" Skipper shouted, ignoring Cowtails.

Rico dived under the bed with Kowalski.

~ "So I've been told...but I'll do anything for you. Nevah forget that...alright?" Private said.

~ "I DIDN'T ANYTHING! SHE LOVES ME NOT YOU! END OF STORY!" Blowhole shouted.

~ SP blushed, "Of course."

"good. Now, back to the movie, it's wondahful!" Private said happily, watching the movie.

~ Skipper stopped punching Blowhole, "But Cowtails! He doesn't love you back! He's just using you against us! Remember everything you felt for me! Come with us!"

Cowtails stared at the floor. Skipper jumped up and kissed her. Cowtails eye's widened.


	10. Chapter 10

Blowhole and Kowalski shouted, "OH MY GOD!"

~ Sweet Pripper giggled then went back to watching the movie.

"it's hard to see, can I sit it your lap?" Private asked, blushing.

~ Cowtails waved her hands around singleing Blowhole to help her.

"Ugh..." Rico threw up under the bed.

~ "Sure!" Sweet Pripper said happily, placing Private on her lap.

~ Blowhole threw Skipper away from Cowtails, "DON'T KISS SOMEONE THAT DOESN'T LOVE YOU!"

"RICO NOT UNDER THE BED!" Kowalski snapped.

"Sorry..." Rico gagged.

Cowtails froze in shock. Skipper cried and ran away, dragging Kowalski and Rico with him.

~ Private smiled then snuggled, watching the movie.

~ "Oh my... What are we going to tell Sweet Pripper?" Kowalski asked in a worried tone.

"Cry baby..." Blowhole muttered.

~ Sweet Pripper smiled.

~ Skipper wiped away his tears, "We are gonna find Private. And go home. And stay there."

"But-" Rico began but Skipper cut him off, "NO BUTS SOLDIER!"

~ Private fell asleep and snored a little.

~ "But we don't where Private is!" Kowalski protested.

~ SP giggled.

Soon the movie ended, "YAY!"

She picked up Private and walked out of the movie theater.

~ "SHUT UP! WE'LL FIND HIM!" Skipper snapped.

~ Private snuggled into SP's arms like a baby, "no Skippah...I like Lunacorns..."

~ Kowalski flinched.

~ SP giggled.

Private snored a little, "no Pika...I don't like sharp pointy things..."

Sweet Pripper giggled again.

~ Cowtails was still frozen.

"OH CRAP! COWTAILS!" Blowhole shouted, then kissed her.

~ "WINKY!" Private shouted, waking up. He looked up at SP, "oh...hello..."

~ Cowtails face was similar to a tomato. She shyly kissed back.

~ " Let me guess, Pika took your winky?" SP asked.

~ Blowhole smiled in the kiss. Cowtails pulled away with huge eyes.

~ "In my dream yes! It was horrible!" Private shouted.

Skipper suddenly jumped in front of SP, "Private. You're coming with us and we're going home. RIGHT NOW."

~ "What?" Blowhole asked.

~ SP put Private down, "Cowtails broke your heart again huh?"

Kowalski looked down, "She loves Blowhole now I think."

"So expected..." Sweet Pripper scoffed, walking away, "Bye Private..."

" NO! Sweet Prippah!" Private shouted.

Skipper sniffed, "oh forget it! I shouldn't ruin your romance..."

~ "nothing that was just...unexpected..." Cowtails said, blushing and looked at the floor.

"Well you were frozen..." Blowhole said slowly.

~ Rico stood back with Kowalski.

Private ran after SP, "SWEET PRIPPAH! WAIT! PLEASE!"

~ "yeah I know...but I'm not complaining about it..." Cowtails said, smiling shyly.

~ Sweet Pripper stopped, "huh? what?"

~ Blowhole smiled back.

~ "SWEET PRIPPAH! WAIT! I'M NOT LEAVING!" Private shouted.

~ Cowtails then smiled awkwardly.

~ "Your not?" Sp asked confused, "But I thought Skipper said..."

"No...he said just because Cowtails broke his heart doesn't mean he should ruin my romance...I don't really have any ideah what Cowtails did htough...too afraid to ask him..." Private said slowly.

~ "please...why are you staring at me and smiling?" Cowtails asked.

~ "Probably something about her liking Blowhole and not Skipper..." SP said.

~ "Maybe cause I like you?" Blowhole said questionly, then shook his head, "Not wait, love you."

~ "really? she was a good friend...is she really going to the bad side? are we still going to be friends with her?" Private asked with sad eyes.

~ Cowtails blushed, "Really?"

~ "Honestly, I don't know.. I'd like to believe that she won't go evil..." SP said quietly.

~ Blowhole nodded.

~ "i don't think she'll go evil...but if she still wants to be friends...she's basically lost her chances with Skippah, Kowalski and Rico...but even being friends wiht just you and I might be hard..." Private said sadly.

~ Cowtails hugged Blowhole tightly.

~ "You said it.." Sweet Pripper sighed.

~ "I. CAN'T. BREATHE!" Blowhole shouted.

~ "so now what do we do?" Private asked.

~ Cowtails let go of him, "sorry, I'm just VERY happy!"

~ "I don't know." SP shrugged.

~ "I can see that..." Blowhole chuckled.

~ "well...maybe we.." Private started but then he saw SP's phone, "oooh! Let's call Cowtails and ask her! Then we can prank call people!"

~ Cowtails laid on the floor sighing, "could this day get any better?" She looked to the side to see Rico's barf under the bed, "EW THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

~ SP giggled then dialed Cowtails number, " Wait- Why do we want to call her?"

"to ask her if she's gone to the bad side! If she wants to still be friends!" Private shouted then he paused, "And to tell her she can't really be friends with the other 3..."

~ "there's barf...under your bed..." Cowtails said with a grossed out look on her face.

~ "Oh right.. Now I got to wait for her to answer!" SP shouted.

~ "Ugh... Your phone is ringing." Blowhole said, staring at the barf.


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy the chapter! **

**-Sweet Pripper **

Cowtails answered her phone, "Hello?"

"Oh hey Cowtails! Its Sweet Pripper, and me and Private were wondering, If you have joined the dark side? You'd still be our friend no matter what but would you still be friends with us? And the friendship on the other penguins is so busted..." Sp said from the other line.

"well it's not like I'm going completely evil...I wouldn't do anything to hurt any of you guys but of course I'll be friends with you still...I don't know how Blowhole would feel about that, but I know the chances with the others are over...you two are the nicest ones anyway, of course I'll still be friends with you!" "Cowtails said smiling.

SP sighed in relief, "Thanks!"

Blowhole had been silent so far.

"oh and um, I heard Rico and Kowalski in the vents, way before they popped out. I just didn't say. I heard what they were talking about...are youand Private...together?" Cowtails asked.

SP blushed, "Yup and proud to admit it!"

Cowtails squealed into the phone, "nice! You go girl! and I don't know if Blowhole and I are really together so...something could happen at any time, he hasn't really asked me.. but I'm so happy for you and Private!"

"I bet he will! And thanks. I never had a penguin Boyfriend before..." SP giggled.

"me either, until Skipper. But now i MIGHT have something better...if he ever asks me. Alright, talk to ya later, Sweet Pripper!" Cowtails shouted.

~ "See ya!" Sweet Pripper said, then hung up, "No more worries!"

~ "Can I ask my question nowww? Sweet Pripper interrupted..." Blowhole whined.

~ Private jumped up and down, "yay! We can still be friends with Cowtails!"

"what?" Skipper asked.

Him and Rico narrowed their eyes as Private stopped jumping.

"you're not talking about the traitor are you?" He continued.

"absolutely not sir!" Private shouted.

Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico left.

Private sighed, "I guess we'll have to keep it secret though..."

~ "sure, what is it?" Cowtails asked.

~ "Your telling me!" SP shouted then muttered, "Smuck Skipper..."

~ _'here we go. I'm doing something that's not me.'_ "bemygirlfriend?" Blowhole asked quickly.

~ Private gasped, " Sweet Prippah! that's rude!"

~ Cowtails blushed, "Yes."

~ "Sorry!" Sweet Pripper apologized.

~ Blowhole blushed a little.

~ "you scallion!" Private laughed, "I love British slang! I haven't used it in years!"

~ "so...now what do we do?" Cowtails asked.

~ **Sweet Pripper's POV **

My mouth went wide open at him, I didn't know what he meant by that but I knew that I was not an onion!

**No one's POV**

~ Blowhole shrugged.

~ "what? I do!" Private shouted, "Like, if we want to catch up to Skippah, we bettah leg it."

~ "Well I gotta do something...show me around your new lair or something because I'm BORED." Cowtails said, folding her arms.

~ SP giggled, "I never heard of British slangs, that's all!"

~ " Ok ok.. " Blowhole mumbled then showed Cowtails around his lair.

_'Blowhole you suck at romance...'_ Cowtails thought, walking closer to Blowhole.

~ "ha, well you might hear some from me..." Private smiled. The smile was gone when he saw a tall man walk behind SP, "what the Buckingham?"

"What are you looking at?" SP asked with a confused glance.

~ Cowtails pretended to bump to Blowhole, "Sorry.."

Then she looked up at him.

~ "M-" Private began but was cut off by getting shoved in a bag while SP was knocked out. "HEY!" Private shouted.

The man then put them in his van and drove off.


	12. Chapter 12

"It's ok." Blowhole said, smiling.

~ SP woke up, " HEY! PRIVATE WHERE ARE YOU?! And where am i? And whats happening?!"

~ 'just kiss him...it's not like he's gonna kiss you anytime this century...' Cowtails thought.

~ "SHUT UP! THERE AIN'T NO PRIVATE IN HERE! THERE'S JUST YOU AND YOUR DARN PET PENGUIN!" The man shouted.

"NO YOU SHUT UP YOU DAMN KIDNAPPER! AND THAT PENGUIN IS MY BOYFRIEND! HE ISN'T MY PET!" SP shot back.

Private was in the bag in the front seat while SP was in the back tied up.

"darn, I picked up a crazy one...she thinks she's dating her pet penguin..." The man muttered.

~ Cowtails looked around, "hey, do you by any chance have a bathroom?"

~ "I don't think! I KNOW!" Sweet Pripper argued.

~ "Yeah, over there." Blowhole said, pointing to the bathroom.

~ "yeesh..." The man said, shutting the window between him and SP.

He answered his phone, "yes boss, I got another one for ya... yeah, pretty thing she is, but she's a wacko! She thinks she's dating her pet penguin...and apparently his name is Private. I think she's too obsessed with that kids cartoon, what's it called? Penguins from Guatelahara?"

Private panted inside the bag, "I can't breathe in this bag!"

~ "Okay, thanks!" Cowtails shouted, walking in the bathroom, " there's gotta be an air vent somewhere in here...while I'm in here I guess I can call the phone in the HQ...tell them my plan..."

~ Skipper was laying in his bunk, looking at a picture of Cowtails, when he heard the phone ring, "Kowalski...phone..."

Rico turned off the TV to listen to Kowalski on the phone.

~ SP untied her ropes and climbed over a seat, looking for Private, "Private? Where are you?"

~ "Yes sir." He said, answering the phone, "Hello?"

~ The man was oblivious since he was driving and on the phone.

Private coughed, "here...just take me back there with you..."

~ Cowtails sighed, "Kowalski? It's Cowtails."

~ SP grabbed the bag and climbed to the back seat.

She untied the bag and took Private out, "You ok?"

~ Kowalski's eyes widened, " Cowtails? What do you want?" He suddenly became very nervous.

~ Private panted and coughed, " I'm fine...I just couldn't breathe!"

~ "Cowtails?! tell her we're not interested in anything she has to say!" Skipper shouted.

"I'm coming back, and I have a plan, but I'll need you guys to help..." Cowtails said from the other line.

~ "Oh good.. Whose idea is to kidnap us anyway?" SP scowled.

~ "But Skipper she needs our help!" Kowalski protested.

~ "not sure...he says you think you're dating your pet penguin and that you're too obsessed with our cartoon...and that you're pretty, but you're a wacko..." Private said slowly.

~ "Please...I'm begging you...I don't want to stay here anymore, I want to be part of the team with you guys and Sweet Pripper again!" Cowtails begged.

"Why should we care! Put her on speaker so I can tell her myself then!" Skipper growled.

Rico and Skipper walked over to Kowalski.

~ "If he plans on hurting us then I'll use my chainsaw on him!" SP shouted.

~ "Just hear her out Skipper! Please! I want Cowtails back with us, to be honest!" Kowalski shouted, putting Cowtails on speaker.

He blinked._ I want Cowtails back with us, to be honest_ Did those words come from him? What was going on?

~ Private gulped, "what if he does hurt us? He took away any weapons we had, I saw it when he knocked you out!" He continued, "When he took out all your things, this is what he said," Private then imitated a deep american voice, "What the flip is this girl doing with a chainsaw?"

~ Cowtails smiled, "Skipper, I want to come back! I have a plan, but I'm gonna need your help! Please?"

~ Sweet Pripper's eyes widened, "OH COME ON!" Then she calmed, "WEll he can take away my weapons of death but he can't take away my fist power!"

~ "yeah! WOOO!" Private cheered.

~ "Please?" Cowtails plead.

Skipper glared then sighed, "alright fine. where are you?"

"in Blowhole's lair, in the bathroom. I was thinking after I call, I could get into the air ducts through the vent in here. I could get out and meet you guys somewhere in the ducts...I need your help getting past the security systems since I"m not small like you guys..." Cowtails said.

"Blowhole can't hear you can he?" Skipper asked.

"I hope not..." Cowtails gulped.

~ "Shh not so loud Private..." SP whispered.

~ Cowtails climbed on the counter, "dang it! I'm gonna have to pick the screws with my nails!"

~ "Move out men!" Skipper shouted, leading them to Blowhole's lair, and into the air vents.

~ "oh...sorry..." Private said quietly.

"Who was that? Are you pretending there's someone there with you or something?" The man asked.

~ Blowhole knocked on the door, "Cowtails, WHO THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING TO?!"

~ "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS MORON!" SP snapped.

~ "um, no one!" Cowtails said quickly, then the vent fell to the floor sharply, "Oops..."

~ The man got back on the phone, "yeah, now she's talking to imaginary friends...i know!...and she called ME the moron!...i know right?...what an idiot!"

~ Blowhole slammed the door open, "COWTAILS WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!"


	13. Chapter 13

"Whoa whoa! Did he just call me an idiot?" Sweet Pripper growled, punching the window between her and the Man.

~ "aw crap.." Cowtails said, climbing into the air vent quickly, she went halfway and saw the penguins, "Skipper!"

~ Private cowered in a corner.

"what the-?" The man asked, almost driving off the road.

~ "WHERE THE CRAP ARE YOU GOING?!" Blowhole snapped.

~ SP grinned evilly, "You won't get away with this."

~ "Nowhere?" Cowtails answered questionly.

Her hip suddenly got stuck, "are you serious? Skipper, guys, help me! Blowhole's right here!"

"come on men!" Skipper shouted, sliding where Cowtails was.

~ "yeah. I'm sure." The man said, talking on the phone, "call you later boss, the idiot needs a little...treatment."

He hung up then grabbed a metal thing and wacked it on SP's head.

~ Blowhole began going towards the air vent.

~ "OWWW!" Sweet Pripper screamed then passed out.

"Oh dear.." Private gulped.

The man went back to driving,"Sheesh..."

~ "guys hurry! I'm stuck!" Cowtails shouted.

Skipper and Rico pulled on her arms.

~ Sweet Pripper's head was leaking blood slowly.

~ Blowhole was getting closer, as Kowalski pulled too. Cowtails slipped through a little.

Then her heart stopped as she felt Blowhole grab her foot, "OH GOD PULL HARDER!"

~ "uh oh...um..." Private said, looking around until he spotted a box of bandages, "Ah!" He grabbed them and bandaged Swet Pripper's head, "All bettah!"

~ "we're trying!" Kowalski shouted.

~ "Sweet Prippah? Can you wake up?" Private asked.

~ Cowtails started slipping down, "PULL HARDER! HE'S GOT ME!"

"we're trying! geez!" Skipper shouted, pulling harder.

~ Sweet Pripper opened her eyes, "Ow... That guy is a jerk. Maybe we will die."

She mentally slapped herself, how the hell would that help saying that aloud?

~ Kowalski slipped down and kicked Blowhole in the eye. Blowhole screamed in pain the let go of Cowtails foot.

~ "i think we're here...wherevah we are..." Private said slowly.

The man pulled into the gates in front of a huge house with a huge front yard.

~ "now now now! go!" Cowtails shouted, crawling through the vents.

~ Sweet Pripper sat up, "Ok, the thing is never panic. There has to be a way out of this."

"AHHHHH! WE'RE GOING TO DIE! I'M TOO YOUNG!" Private screamed.

~ Skipper lead his team and Cowtails back to the HQ.

"where's Private and Sweet Pripper?" Cowtails asked.

Rico shrugged.

"we left them by the ship before we came back here.. i have no clue where they are now. Kowalski, use the tracking device!" Skipper ordered.

~ Sweet Pripper picked up Private and covered his beak, "Private shh! We are not going to die! I been kidnapped a million times and I obviously always got away."

She uncovered his beak.

~ Kowalski got out the tracking device.

~ Private sniffed, "Really?"

~ "come on, hurry up! they could be in trouble! And it's not safe for them to be out in the open when Blowhole probably REALLY wants revenge on us now..." Cowtails said, stamping her foot.

"come on, where are they?" Skipper asked.

~ "yes, now don't worry." SP said, putting Private down.

~ "Um... They are in a van... In front of a huge house..." Kowalski said slowly.

~ Private whimpered, "m-m-m...do you have your phone still? We could call the HQ and have them save us!"

~ Cowtails looked at the image, "yeesh, why are they in the back of a van? Look how dirty and disgusting it is!"

Skipper gave her a look, "not the point."

"it is the point! Why are they in the back of a van in front of a huge nice house? How on earth would they get to..." Cowtails looked at the image again, "New Jersey from here?" She double taked, " NEW JERSEY?!"

~ Sweet Pripper called the HQ quietly, "Guys?"

~ "Oh god the phone again?!" Kowalski shouted.

He grabbed the phone in his free flipper, "HELLO?!"

"Nice to hear your nice voice..." SP said, rolling her eyes.

"Sweet Pripper, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN A VAN?!" Kowalski snapped.

"Me and Private are getting kidnapped!" The young brown-haired teen shouted.

"kidnapped?! Oh no, nobody kidnaps my friends and gets away with it!" Cowtails yelled, grabbing the phone from Kowalski, "We know you're in New Jersey, but we can't get a city or address. Can you possibly see the address on the mailbox or something?"

"NEW JERSEY?!" Sweet Pripper shouted, looking out the window.

"yes! look at the address! hurry before whoever brought you there comes and gets you!" Cowtails said.

"i see it! it's 408 north oak wood street!" Private shouted.

Cowtails wrote down the address on a piece of paper, "got it Private. We're on our way!"

She then hung up.

"move out men! And Cowtails!" Skipper shouted.

~ "I Can't believe we are in the worst state possible." SP sighed.

"I know.." Private said. The man then opened the back of the van and stuffed Private in a bag then knocked SP out.


	14. Chapter 14

"Skipper are you sure we aren't lost? This is NOT the part of New Jersey you want to be in at night...for you guys...not that bad...for a young and sort of vulnerable girl like me...very bad!" Cowtails said nervously.

Suddenly, three tough looking guys walked up.

"What's a pretty thing like you doin' walkin' her pets around at 11 at night?" The first guy asked.

"yeah...don't you know it's a bit dangerous, dollface?" The second guy said.

Skipper glared. Dollface was his line!

"there could be gangs...or kidnappers..." The third guy said slowly smirking.

Cowtails spotted the tattoos on their necks, "you are in a gang...I see the tattoos! You're part of that gang, the bloods, that's famous for..." She gulped, "kidnappings and.. beatings..."

"exactly." The first guy smirked.

~ Sweet Pripper woke up, "WHERE THE CRAP AM I? Oh yea new jersey." Then her eyes widened, "Wait that's bad..."

~ 'I wish I could ask someone for options. That isn't me!' Kowalski thought.

Cowtails looked at the penguins. Skipper and Rico got into fighting poses. The first guy threw Cowtails over his shoulder.

She kicked and screamed, "YOU BETTER PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

The second guy stuffed the penguins inside a bag. Then the men left with to go to their gang.

~ "can't...breathe...in this bag..." Private coughed before passing out.

"Private where are you?!" SP shouted, running around.

Private woke up and moved in the bag a little, "ovah..here..."

He coughed.

SP ran over to the bag and untied it then took Private out, "I swear if he shows his face, I'm going to kill him for trying to suffocate you!"

Private groaned then passed out again.

~ Cowtails got put in the middle of the gang, she stared with wide eyes, "Um..."

Skipper coughed, "Kowalski, options!"

~ "Oh no Private!" SP cried out.

~ Kowalski coughed, "Cut open the ba-"

He passed out before he could finish.

~ Private didn't respond.

~ Skipper ripped the bag open from the inside then he and Rico dragged Kowalski behind a dumpster.

"Kowalski, wake up!" Skipper shouted, slapping Kowalski.

The tall penguin groaned then his eyes lit up, "I CAN BREATHE!"

~ "Oh crap! Please wake up!" SP begged.

~ "yeah. well, we're hiding behind the dumpster in the street, the gang is over there." Skipper said.

Rico looked over at the gang to see a guy pinning Cowtails against a wall.

"Uh-oh..."

"What?" Skipper asked.

~ Private mumbled, "Swee...rippa..."

~ Kowalski looked too, "Uh oh is right... Skipper you might need to see this!"

~ "Private are you ok?" SP asked, holding back tears.

No way she was going to cry.

Private panted then opened his eyes, "hmm? wha?"

~ "please...stop! All I wanted was to save my friend from being kidnapped!" Cowtails begged, crying, "please!"

The guy started running his rough hands over her body, "too late for that dollface..."

The other members laughed then drunk beer.

"Skipper not need see this Walski..he explode and blow cover.." Rico said slowly with wide eyes.

"see what?" Skipper asked, trying to see but Rico pushed him away.

~ "Whew! I thought you were dead!" SP shouted.

~ "We have to do something! She's our friend! I CAN'T JUST STAND HERE!" Kowalski snapped.

Why did he even care?

~ "no...just...couldn't breathe very well...in that plastic bag..." Private said, looking around.

The man from before walked in with another Man, "yes boss, this is the girl. She's probably been pretending that she's having a conversation with her pet, yeah, so careful, she's really crazy."

The boss stared, "Hmmm..."

~ "what do you mean?! What's going on out there?!" Skipper shouted.

"you go! you do lot less damage than if Skipper go!" Rico grunted.

~ SP held Private closer to her, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat the hell out of you!"

She was not going to let them hurt her Boyfriend again!

~ Kowalski ran toward the guy pinning Cowtails and kicked him away.

~ "because if you even try I'll knock you into next week!" The man shouted.

~ "Kowalski!" Cowtails shouted.

"what the-?" The guy said, then threw Kowalski in the dumpster.

"crap..." Cowtails muttered then tried to run away but the other guys grabbed her and ran their hands over her body. "stop...please! Just leave me alone!" Cowtails begged.

Rico growled then pat out some duck tape and taped Skipper to the dumpster. He ran to help but got thrown in the dumpster too.

O.O


	15. Chapter 15

_WARNING! VERY LONG CHAPTER!_

SP scoffed, "Like if I'm scared of you! I beat every person that kidnapped me, and you shall be no different!"

~ Kowalski climbed out of the dumpster, "Do i look like garbage to you?! Rico! Skipper could beat them!"

"not really..she not love Skipper!" Rico grunted.

Skipper sighed, "it's true Kowalski! She asked me if it was okay, when she came back she told me that she loved someone else, and I told only Rico."

"Yeah!" Rico nodded.

"geez, how many times have you been kidnapped before? Nevermind, boss, she's all yours." The man said, leaving the room.

The boss chuckled with a smirk, "what's goin' on, baby? YOu got a little psycho problem, there?"

~ Kowalski's beak dropped, "WHY DOESN'T ANYONE TELL ME ANYTHING?!" Then he thought, _'Who does she love anyway?'_

~ "DON'T CALL ME BABY! I just have a bad temper. I'm still mad that you guys took my blade and chainsaw!" SP snapped, putting Private behind her, "And I'll get madder if you touch anything that I care about!"

~ "uh...'cause...umm...save her! we tell you later...maybe..." Rico shouted.

"someone help...please..."Cowtails sobbed.

~ "whaat like...this?" The boss asked, walking over and picked up Private holding him upsides down.

"AHH!" Private screamed.

This. Was. Not. COMFORTABLE!

SP took Private back in a flash, "DON'T TOUCH MY BOYFRIEND YOU BITCH!"

~ Kowalski ran over and punched all the guys in the face, "DON'T TOUCH COWTAILS!"

The guys screamed, "AHHH TALKING PENGUIN!"

They ran away.

Cowtails panted and slid down against the wall in relief, " thanks Kowalski..."

~ The boss laughed, "Boyfriend?! Davis was right, you are crazy. This is just a stupid penguin, crazy face!"

He took Private by the ankle and shook him around.

"nyaaah!" Private screamed as his ankle broke.

His vision started to get fuzzy.

~ Kowalski breathed heavy, "No, problem..."

~ SP's eyes glowed red, and she got out a extra chainsaw. The teen grabbed Private and threw him on the soft blanket to soften his landing.

She hit the boss in the head with the weapon of death, "DON'T EVER DO THAT TO MY BOYFRIEND AGAIN! OR YOU WILL DIE!"

~ "are you okay? You're breathing a bit heavy..." Cowtails asked, wiping away her tears.

~ The boss passed out.

Private whimpered, "mmmmmmm...m-m-m-m...mmmm..."

~ "Just tired from chasing those guys away." Kowalski said with a weak smile.

~ SP's eyes went back to blue, "S-Sorry you had to see that Private."

She put the chainsaw away and turned her gaze away, " I just couldn't let him hurt you." _'I can't even tell him why I go wild like that. I couldn't. I never told anyone!'_

" I know...it's just a bit frightening to see someone like you turn into that...it's like seeing a bunny turn into a mountain lion.." Private said slowly, "why do you go wild like that sometimes?"

~ "you don't look so good...come on tough guy. Let's find a hotel somewhere to stay in and we can find Sweet Pripper and Private tomorrow." Cowtails said picking up Kowalski.

Rico untaped Skipper then they both followed Cowtails. Kowalski all this time was blushing but he didn't know why.

~ SP froze then sighed, "It was because of the pain my mom put me through. She treated me like shit... Always said I was an it... So I did the unthinkable. I don't regret it."

_I stared at the bubbling drink before me. I took a deep breath, picking up the drink. I drunk it and my vision became fuzzy. Joe was kidding when he said this could kill me! I dizzily grabbed the needle on the desk and stabbed it into my arm. It hurt like hell! I screamed bloody murder._

"oh dear...I'm so sorry Sweet Prippah!" Private cried out, hugging SP.

~ They arrived at a hotel, Cowtails payed then went in their room, "wow...I know New Jersey is shabby...but this place is sad...at least it's not totally filthy."

"get some rest Cowtails. You too, Kowalski. We all need it, but after that, you two especially need some sleep." Skipper said.

" fine with me." Cowtails said, quickly putting on PoM PJs. She then curled up on the bed, "you guys can sleep anywhere you want, but not at the end of the bed...I don't want to kick you off..."

"what do you mean?" Skipper asked.

"let's just say I suffer from nightmares...about a certain thing...really, it's nothing you guys need to be bothered with. Good nite!" She said, then fell asleep.

"so now that she's asleep we should have a quick little "talk" before we go to bed as well." Skipper said, looking at Kowalski.

~ " Its ok Private. It's over now." Sp said then paused, "That is unless someone else calls me an IT."

~ "What little talk?" Kowalski asked.

~ "I hope it never happens again...I'm so sorry you had to go through pain..." Private said with a smile.

~ "You haven't figured out who Cowtails really loves yet, have you?" Skipper asked.

Rico had fallen asleep in the desk chair.

~ "As I said, I swore it wouldn't happen again." SP said with a small smile.

~ "Uh no. Not really. Do you know?" Kowalski replied.

~ "yes, but what if that man calls you an it? Or tries to hurt me again?" Private asked.

The boss then woke up, "Oh, you are SO gonna pay for that, crazy."

He smacked SP into a wall.

"Oh dear..."Private whimpered.

~ Skipper face flippered, "she loves you Kowalski. You."

He walked off to find a sleeping spot. Kowalski looked over at Cowtails, she looked peaceful.

~ "It's not my fault you tried to kill my Boyfriend! So your crazy! Not me!" Sweet Pripper growled, "I'll never be scared of you. My scared days are over."

~ The tall penguin blushed, "M-Me? Whoa.. "

He fainted.

~ "yeah well you're about to see them again. You have no idea what you're messing with when you mess with me. Once we get a picture of you on the internet somewhere in India, we just have to wait for some messed up guy to buy you and he can deal with you and your penguin." The boss said.

Private gasped, "he's talking about-oh dear!"

He fainted.

~ "n-no...I didn't do anything... I swear..." Cowtails said, kicking in her sleep.

~ SP death glared, "No one is messing with my Private! He can deal with me but not my boyfriend! And people can't be bought THAT'S AGAINST THE LAW! But your morons, and morons break the law. I will never fear anyone."

The boss slapped SP, "shut up! the more you talk the more you get bruised, so if you want to keep that pretty face of yours, keep your mouth shut."

~ Cowtails kicked some more, "no please leave me alone...I swear I didn't do it!"

Rico woke up, "Huh?"

~ SP laughed, "bruised? Is that a joke?" "No matter what you do... YOU WON'T SHUT ME UP!" She continued.

~ Kowalski woke up then hopped on the bed and shook Cowtails shoulder, "Cowtails, wake up!"

~ The boss growled, "We'll see about that."

He stomped out and slammed the door behind him.

~ "no don't hurt me! please dad no! I didn't do anything wrong! daddy that hurts!" Cowtails cried and kicked around.

~ "Oh my, Private!" SP cried out then picked up Private.

~ "COWTAILS WAKE UP!" Kowalski shouted, shaking her a little harder.

~ Private woke up, " I don't want what he was talking about to happen to you Sweet Prippah..."

~ Cowtails screamed, "AHHHGH!"

She woke up, sitting up quickly.

The teen was breathing heavily.

~ "Don't worry it won't. I been kidnapped 20 times! And I beat the heck out of them and escaped. They will be no different." SP huffed.

~ "Cowtails what was that about?!" Kowalski asked in a worried tone.

~ "wow...you're very tough,aren't you?" Private giggled.

~ Cowtails wiped her tears away, "I told you I get nightmares every night...it's nothing I should bother you with. I told you that already."

~ "Yep!" SP shouted.

~ "Well I'm afraid I can't leave you alone until you tell me what this nightmare was about." Kowalski frowned.

~ Private hugged SP with a shiver, "it's quite cold in here..."

~ "Kowalski...I've never told anyone,not even Sweet Pripper. It's nothing you need to worry about, just go back to sleep, I'll be fine." Cowtails sighed.

~ "It sure is..." SP shivered too.

~ "And I'm not going back to sleep until you tell me! I'M WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Kowalski shouted.

~ Private smiled up at Sweet Pripper.

~ "WHY THE HECK ARE YOU ALL OF A SUDDEN WORRIED ABOUT ME?!" Cowtails snapped.

Kowalski flinched, "Um.. Well..." He looked away blushing.

Why was he worried?

~ Private leaned up and kissed SP.

~ "Well?" Cowtails frowned.

~ SP looked surprised but then kissed back.

~ "Er.. Um... Well... Um..." Kowalski stammered, tapping his flippers together, "Lets say, you suffering in your sleep, is like a knife going through my heart."

~ Private pulled away with an adorable smile on his face.

~ "Okay, I'll tell you..." Cowtails sighed.

~ "That was amazing!" Sweet Pripper shouted.

"I was kind of nervous...you made it bettah." Private said.

~ Cowtails continued, "When I was little, my dad was really abusive, but only when my mom wasn't around, because mom loved me. He finally got irritated and killed my mom by..." She gulped, "slamming her head in the stove...and I lived with him until I was ten. He always would hit me, and scream at me, and say everything was my fault. I really hated living there, so once when I was eight, I tried calling my grandma, who lives..well, where you found me when I joined you guys. My dad caught me, and he beat me like he never had before, but the worst part was he...he called a few of his friends from the bar and they all took turns...you can figure out the rest of that sentence. When I was ten I finally escaped the house and made a run for it to the neighbors house. They let me stay there while my dad was looking for me, and they hid me for two days. I got to call my grandma and the police, and they took my dad to jail, and I lived with my grandma until I met you guys...but I've always had nightmares about that one night when it went to far and recently, the news has been saying that he's gotten out of jail and he's looking for me. It only made the nightmares worse..." Cowtails cried, "I don't know what to do if he comes back because living with him was horrible."

~ "Really?" SP asked, surprised.

~ Kowalski mumbled, "he'll have to kill me first to get to you."

Then he froze. Where were these words coming from?!

~ "yes of course! You make everything bettah..." Private said sweetly.

~ "what was that? Now tell me why you all of a sudden care so much!" Cowtails said, narrowing her eyes.

~ SP smiled sweetly, "Thats so sweet Private. I never met anyone like you."

~ Kowalski tapped his flippers some more, "B-because I'm not ever going to stand around and watch you suffer anymore. If I did stand there and do nothing but watch, it would mentally kill me."

~ "And you probably nevah will, my dear!" Private giggled.

~ "yes...but why? You never said that before, and not even Skipper said stuff like that..." Cowtails said, clearly confused.

~ SP laughed, "True that."

~ "Cause.." Kowalski began, shutting his eyes, "No one will love you as much as I do."

He could see clear as day that he loved her. No questions asked!

~ Private giggled again, "I wish there was something to do in here...we can't even play hide and seek or watch the telly!"

~ "wh-what?" Cowtails stammered.

~ "Well the least we can do is look for an escape." SP said, looking around.

~ Kowalski blushed, looking down.

~ "there is no escape except for that locked door! the rest of the room is SOLID CONCRETE!" Private shouted. He panicked, "WE'RE GOING TO DIE IN A SOLID CONCRETE ROOM AND I'LL NEVAH EAT ANOTHAH PEANUT BUTTAH WINKY AGAIN!"

~ Cowtails smiled warmly, "Skipper told you, didn't he?"

~ "Private calm down! We are going to be fine!" SP shouted.

~ Kowalski's face went redder, "Yep.."

Cowtails giggled, "awww, is the genius embarrassed?" She hugged him.

~ "WE ARE NOT GOING TO BE FINE! WE'RE GOING TO BE BEATEN, AND SOLD, AND STARVED! THEN WE'RE GOING TO DIE, AND I'LL NEVAH GET TO DO ALL THE THINGS I WANTED TO DO! I WANTED TO GET MARRIED, LEAD A MISSION, GO TO LUNACORNLAND! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Private screamed.

~ "Uh.. No...?" Kowalski said with a really red face.

~ "First of all there is no lunacorn land! Second of all- Arg! I give up!" Sweet Pripper shouted, banging her against a wall, " .Why! Maybe we will die... Ugh.." She banged her head harder then passed out.

"AHHHHHHHHH! 911! SWEET PRIPPAH DIED!" Private screamed then shook his head, "what the-? Sweet Prippah! Not again!" He ran over, "Come on, wake up!"

~ "Kowalski, you already know this, but I really like you too." Cowtails said with a smile.

~ "GET A LIFE BITCH!" SP shouted, turning in her sleep, "Get that knife away from me! NO!"

~ "Couldn't imagine why..." Kowalski said with a small smile.

"oh haha funny. Because you're awesome! and you're not just a cold hard scientist. You're hilarious, you're sweet, and you actually have a heart..unlike Blowhole..." Cowtails said, her smile growing.

~ Private whimpered, "Sw-swweet Prippah? Please wake up!"

~ Kowalski blushed, "Thats a lot to say about one penguin."

~ "You'll never kill me!" Sweet Pripper shouted, turning some more.

~ "Not for you! that's only scratching the surface! That's why I like you, because you're awesome!" Cowtails said, grinning.

~ "AHHH! SWEET PRIPPAH PLEASE WAKE UP!" Private screamed.

~ Kowalski smiled sweetly.

~ "Private...? What's with the yelling? I'm right here!" SP groaned.

Private trembled, "you were saying really scary things in your sleep...waht were you dreaming about?"

~ There was a big slienace before Skipper and Rico appeared behind Kowalski.

"JUST KISS ALREADY!" Skipper shouted.

Rico pushed Kowalski towards Cowtails.

~ "My past.. First my mom was cutting me with a knife, trying to kill me! So I called her a bitch and she hurt me more. I got away from her and ran out of the house and threw stuff at me. I have nightmares about my past every time I almost kill myself. I can't name all the times I almost killed myself." SP explained.

~ Kowalski blushed wildly, "Hey! Stop pushing!"

~ "KILL yourself? why whould you want to do that? you're an amazing person!" Private said, shocked.

~ "yeah...what he said!" Cowtails shouted.

"THEN JUST GET TOGETHER ALREADY!" Skipper snapped.

"SHUT UP!" The teen shot back.

~ "To escape from the pain I guess." SP answered.

"but you don't have to focus on the people that don't like you! Focus on the people that do like you! Or in my case, love you! If someone doesn't like you, it's their loss! Don't let them get you down with the way they treat you!" Private shouted.

~ Cowtails stared at Kowalski blushing.

~ Sweet Pripper smiled.

Private smiled sweetly, "And I mean it."

~ Skipper and Rico scowled.

Skipper whispered, "the question, Kowalski..."

~ "I know I said this a lot but that's so sweet." SP said.

~ "By the question, do you mean, will you be my girlfriend? Or..." Kowalski began going on with his talk.

~ Private giggled, "You're worth it, Sweet Prippah."

~ Skipper smacked Kowalski on the head, "the first thing you said. Now ask. the question."

Rico was distracting Cowtails by making her follow his flipper.

"ooooh..." She said, following the flipper with her eyes.

~ "You know, you're the first penguin I ever met that makes me feel like I never had a bad past." SP said with a bigger smile.

~ "Ok.. Here I go! I'm gonna do it! Cowtails, will you be my girlfriend?" Kowalski asked.

~ Private smiled, "well I always want to make you feel good. I nevah want you to feel bad."

~ Rico stopped distracting.

"huh? Oh, yes. Yes I will." Cowtails said with a smile.

~ SP slightly blushed, "Just.. Don't go crazy again alright? You got me thinking we were gonna die.."

~ Kowalski jumped up and kissed Cowtails.

~ "sorry...I panic..." Private said slowly.

~ Cowtails stared shocked then kissed back.

"ohhhh..." Rico whistled.

Skipper clapped.

~ " It's ok.. I would only pani-" SP stopped herself in mid sentence, "AHHHHH! SPIDER!" She ran around screaming.

~_ 'idiots... Always spying on people.. No privacy!'_ Kowalski thought, smiling in the kiss.

~ "Sweet Prippah! It's only a spidah!" Private shouted, stomping on the spider, "see? It's gone now! CALM DOWN!"

~ Cowtails pulled away, "do you guys mind?"

Skipper and Rico went back to their sleeping spots laughing.

"sorry, I know they are IDIOTS." Cowtails said.

"I heard that!" Skipper shouted.

"Good!" Cowtails shot back.

~ "Its creepy! What if it was a poison spider?" SP gasped, "You might die! What are we gonna do?! AHHH!"

~ "Another word is morons. It's not like I watch Rico and miss perky kiss! Even though she's a toy." Kowalski said, folding his flippers.

~ "SWEET PRIPPAH IT WAS A HARMLESS SPIDAH! CALM DOWN!" Private shouted.

~ Cowtails giggled then stopped, "I just realized how disturbing it is that Rico kisses a toy..."

~ "PRIVATE'S GONNA DIE! OH NO!" SP screamed.

~ "Rico needs a real girlfriend and a life!" Kowalski frowned.

~ Private jumped on Sweet Pripper's head, "SWEET PRIPPAH! I'M NOT GOING TO DIE!"

~ Cowtails nodded, "You can that again."

~ SP stared at the walls, "OH NOO! THE WALLS ARE CLOSING IN ON ME!" She sat down, "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! SPIDERS ARE GOING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"

~ "Rico should go to the store and buy a live." Kowalski said.

~ Private got off SP's head, "SWEET PRIPPAH! WE ARE NOT GOING TO DIE!"

The boss came in, "why are you in here yelling your lungs out?! Shut up!"

~ "Why are we still talking about Rico?" Cowtails asked.

~ SP blankly stared, "Why don't you shut up bastard!"

~ Kowalski shrugged.

~ The bossed slapped Sweet Pripper, "I SAID SHUT UP!"

~ "awkward..." Cowtails whispered.

~ "YOU SHUT UP BITCH!" SP shouted.

The boss shook his head, "Listen, you. The guy from INdia I was talking about? He decided to give us thirty thousand for you, and he's flying in today to get you. I assure you, if you act like this for him, you'll pay. I'm an angel compared to that guy. I hope you get what's coming to you." He left.

"AHHHHHHH!" Private screamed.

"Um... HECK NO!" SP shouted then passed out.

~ "We better get some sleep. Something tells me that Sweet Pripper and Private are in big trouble..." Kowalski said, looking at the window.

"yeah. Good night." Cowtails said, then went back to sleep.

~ The boss sneaked in and picked up Private then walked out.

"hey! put me down! SWEET PRIPPAH! HELP!" Private screamed.

The boss took Private to a room with cages full of animals, tons of birds, cats, dogs, some fish tanks, a tiger, an alligator, a few owls, a baby panda, and a young polar bear. Private gulped.

"Stripes...i found you a new roommate..." The boss said.

"please tell me stripes is just the cute baby panda..." Private gulped again.

The boss put Private in the tiger cage.

"AHHHH!" Privat screamed.

~ SP woke up, "Private? Private?" Tears flooded out before she could stop herself, "This is all my fault! I'm so sorry Private!"

~ "SWEET PRIPPAH! HELP! THERE'S A TIGAH! SHE'S TRYING TO EAT ME!" Private screamed, then dogged the tiger, "AHHH!"

~ Cowtails woke up, "Wha?" She shivered, "why is it so cold in here? it's warm outside!" She turned on the AC and looked out the window. A hand grabbed her arm and pulled her right out the window, "AHH! what the heck?! Guys! KOWALSKI!"

Skipper and Rico woke up, "Wha?" "holy cow man she got pulled out the window! Hurry!" Skipper shouted.

~ SP broke the door open and ran to the cage room, "PRIVATE!" She got out her chainsaw and broke the cage. Then wacked the tiger with the chainsaw. The teen looked at Private teary eyed, "I-I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

~ "Cowtails!" Kowalski shouted, jumping out the window, "AHHH!"

The man who grabbed Cowtails was pushing her into a trunck of a car. Cowtails caught Kowalski before she got pushed in.

She whimpered, "Kowalski...I told you I told I told you! I told you it would happen!" She cried.

"Finally I got you!" The man shouted, driving away.

_FINALLY! Cowtails will make sequel now. :3_


End file.
